headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
V: Birth Pangs
"Birth Pangs" is the seventh episode of season two of the science fiction television series V and the nineteenth episode of the series overall. It was directed by David Barrett with a script written by Cathryn Humphris. It first aired on the ABC network on Tuesday, February 22nd, 2011 at 9:00 pm. In addition to the main cast members, this episode features guest appearances by Jane Badler as Visitor matriarch Diana, Mark Hildreth as alien sympathizer Joshua, Zak Santiago as John Fierro, Martin Cummins as Thomas, Bret Harrison as quirky scientist Sidney Miller. Synopsis In this episode, Lisa begins to bond with her grandmother Diana, and the seeds of an alliance are born as it becomes clear that Anna is becoming too dangerous. Erica Evans and the Fifth Column head to Hong Kong with plans of putting together a plot to put an end to Anna once and for all. Anna plans on using human DNA to accelerated the evolution of their own species. While she continues to analyze Ryan's daughter, her plans for Tyler Evans hit a snag. Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Notes & Trivia Episode notes * V was created by Kenneth Johnson. The 2009 reboot of the series was devloped by Scott Peters. * This episode is rated TV-14. * This episode is production code number 3X6207. * This episode aired in the United Kingdom on Syfy on May 5th, 2011. It aired in Canada on A on February 22nd, 2011. * Actress Morena Baccarin receives the "With" credit in this episode. * Actor Scott Wolf receives the "And" credit in this episode. * Guest star Bret Harrison receives an "And" credit in this episode. * Actor Charles Singh is credited as Raahul Singh in this episode. * Actress Samantha Ferris appears in this episode as Felicia Castro, but is uncredited for her participation. * All of the main credited cast members make an appearance in this episode. * The main setting for this episode is Hong Kong. * This is the third and final episode of V directed by David Barrett. He previously directed "Laid Bare" and "We Can't Win". * This is the only episode of V written by Cathryn Humphris. * This is the fourth appearance of Sidney Miller. He appeared last in "Laid Bare". He appears next in "Uneasy Lies the Head". * This is the episode where everybody wears sunglasses. Allusions * The casting of Jane Badler in this series, as well as naming her Diana is a wink towards the original V mini-series and spin-off projects in which Diana played the Visitor leader, Diana. * Erica Evans makes reference to Mission: Impossible in this episode, which was a TV series produced by Desilu Productions and Paramount Network Television in the 1960s and 1970s. Actress Jane Badler, who plays Diana, made appearance on the series. Bloopers * Home Video * This episode is included on disc two of the V: The Complete Second Season DVD collection. The collection was produced by Warner Home Video and released in Region 1 format on October 18th, 2011. :* Total running time: 460 minutes. :* Format: Multiple Formats, AC-3, Color, Dolby, Dubbed, NTSC, Subtitled, Widescreen. :* Language: Portuguese (Stereo), English (Dolby Digital 5.1). :* Subtitles: English, French, Spanish. :* ASIN: B003R0MEYA Quotes * Erica Evans: If we are going to defeat the V's, we need to change tactics. Eli died at the hands of the Visitors because his plan didn't work. We are going to bring this war to Anna. I have contacts on her ship, access that you don't have that you will never have. .... * Kyle Hobbes: I thought you were done with the priest routine. * Jack Landry: Well, it doesn't work like that. Wherever I walk, He walks. * Kyle Hobbes: Try to keep Him contained to your corner, all right? Jack: Why, you afraid of what He's gonna find in yours? .... * Ryan Nichols: I have to get my baby away from Anna. I need help. You know, of all the people, I thought you would be the one that understands. Everybody needs a second chance. * Jack Landry: I'm not a priest anymore, Ryan. It's not my job to absolve you. .... * Kyle Hobbes: I'm surprised you didn't bring a hatbox. * Jack Landry: Don't worry I won't crowd your closet space. I'll leave plenty of room for all your cool black T-shirts. .... * Lisa: Tyler! You can't keep running away from me. * Tyler: What are you talking about? * Lisa: I know you're holding in your emotions. Your father just died. It's okay to be sad, to feel. * Tyler: You don't get it, Lisa. I don't want to feel anything anymore. I just want to be a shuttle pilot and forget about my past. See also External Links * * * * * * ---- Category:2011/Episodes Category:February, 2011/Episodes